


Defending Corinth

by jenndubya



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003), Power Rangers R.P.M.
Genre: Apocalypse, Cyborgs, Fanvids, Gen, Hybrids, Mash-up, Robots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-29
Updated: 2011-11-29
Packaged: 2017-10-26 15:59:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/285152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenndubya/pseuds/jenndubya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Venjix was created by man. He rebelled, evolved, and created many copies. And he has a plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Defending Corinth

**Author's Note:**

> A mash-up between R.P.M. and BSG, using the early season three (BSG) opening as a template.


End file.
